Death by Pizza
by Legitimate Pipsqueak
Summary: They had had pizza for dinner. For 2 months straight. He now fully knew why Sam was a vegan.


**Okay so, I've had this for a while and I really don't feel confident but I'm gonna post it anyway bc scREW IT.**

 **Also I'm prob gonna just be posting DP for a while bc for whatever reason it's really easy/fun to write also I have fallen in love with the story so-**

 **Christ I'm not confident in this AT ALL**

 **I have like**

 **5+ more DP oneshot ish story's stored away on my computer but I'm just toO SHY TO POST THEM FUDGE NUGGETS**

* * *

Danny cringed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. The dastardly smell had slunk underneath his bedroom door. He could smell it from his room now. He could smell it as he crept down the hall. He could smell it as he floated down the stairs so they wouldn't creak.

Long story short: He could smell it.

And it smelled _awful_.

Holding his breath, he walked into the kitchen to see the offending objects. Two pizza boxes. Two very _open_ pizza boxes.

He resisted the urge to vomit.

Before he could turn around and walk right back out, his mother spotted him.

"Oh, Danny!"

' _Oh Shit_!'

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come down for dinner." Maddie said, walking over to her son and steering him towards the table.

It was getting really hard to resist the urge to vomit now.

He sat down at the table and watched his mother go to get his father from the lab. All alone in the kitchen, he wondered where Jazz was, but not after he had firmly clamped a hand over his mouth to stop from hurling.

They had had pizza for dinner.

For the last month and a half.

If he wasn't tired of food yet he sure was now. His ghost senses weren't exactly helping either. His increased sense of smell only added to the burning desire to puke, and the brutal feeling of _hearing_ the grease drip into the cardboard box was _utterly disgusting_.

He now fully understood why Sam was a vegan.

So, mustering up his resolve before his Mom came back, he got a plate, and walked over to one of the nasty boxes. Damn box ghost. Everywhere when you don't need him but when you do he's nowhere to be found. Swallowing a mouth full of ectoplasmic bile, he grimaced as he grabbed a slice and slid it onto his plate. He left it there for a second, then ripped the crust off, throwing the cheese half into the garbage. Grease now smeared on the plate, it was convincing enough that he had 'eaten' some.

He waited until he could hear his mother coming back, and took a hesitant bite of the crust.

He wished that they had vegetables or something.

After becoming Phantom, he had taking a liking to certain greens. He blamed his friends. It was their fault he liked being healthy now. Just because Tucker hated veggies didn't mean he wasn't perfectly content to shove them down his friend's throat.

He wiped his face of the grimace as his Mom walked in, swallowed his bite without chewing, forced out a burp, and threw the revolting thing in the trash where it belonged.

"Oh darn, you've already finished. I was hoping to eat with you, Jazz and your father." His Mom pouted slightly as she got a slice of her own. The pizza didn't seem to bother her. How, Danny had no clue.

"Sorry Mom, maybe next time though. I have a bunch of homework to do." He said, one part at least true. "It better not have been due last week young man," Maddie threated, although it wasn't really threatening looking when she had a dripping slice of greasy cheese and burnt bread in her hand.

"Nope. Got it all today. I'm gonna go work on it now. Bye," He called over his shoulder as he tried to keep himself from running out of the horrendous smelling kitchen. The minute he was at the stairs he transformed, turning intangible and invisible while flying out of the house as fast as he could.

He had no homework. He had actually finished it for once. It had been an essay Lancer had assigned. They had been told to write about something they liked to do. Danny had wanted to write about flying, but he settled for the next best thing, for obvious reasons. Instead, he had written about being invisible. And not the ghost kind. Being overlooked occasionally had its perks.

He turned right, onto Tucker's street. Since his parents were constantly busy with inventions and stuff, they often forgot to cook and ordered pizza as a substitute. Tucker had started to store a few veggies and other healthy things at his house in case Danny's family had a repeat of six months ago's pizza incident.

Poor Danny.

He had just started liking pizza again, too.

Shoving his thoughts aside, he phased into Tuckers house, careful to keep up the invisibility. Once there, he went straight to the fridge and opened it. He was met with the (currently) equally disgusting scent of meat, but paid it no mind, instead opening one of the smaller draws. Inside, he found a fresh bag of lettuce. Grabbing it, he shut the fridge and floated over to the pantry. Looking inside, he grabbed the peanut butter and jelly and a few slices of bread from a newly bought loaf. Placing his 'finds' on the counter, he grabbed a sticky note and a pen, scribbled a quick message, and left with his newly acquired items.

He flew over to the park, and sat down in a tree, placing all of his food stuff on one leg or the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few people give him weirded out looks as he made himself a pb&j. He was about to take a bite, when one kid asked

"Why are you eating a sandwich if you're a ghost?"

To which he shouted back,

"I'm sick of pizza, okay!?"

After that, they generally left him alone to sit cross legged in his tree and eat his pb&j. Once finished with his sandwich, he munched on a few of the lettuce leaves. After half a year of Tucker and Sam forcing him to eat healthy stuff, he found that he had started to get a carving of sorts for it. It was like his body had actually started to depend on the regular nutrients. Using the last two pieces of bread, he fed the ducks at the pond, content to just float in the air.

….

Two hours later, Tucker and his mother walked into their kitchen to start dinner, when they saw a sticky note on the fridge. Tucker was about to say something, but his mom grabbed it first.

Hey

So

I stole you lettuce, peanut butter, jelly, and bread, but I'll replace them tomorrow. 

Sorry. Got sick of pizza.

-Phantom

Leaving his Mother puzzled by the fact they even _had_ lettuce, Tucker grabbed the note, read it, and started laughing. He'd be saving this for sure.

* * *

 _Extra:_

"What the-!" Tucker's mother yelled as she saw the Phantom boy float _into her house_ carrying Peanut butter, jelly, lettuce, and bread.

"I said I'd replace them today, didn't I?" He said with a grin. Handing the items off to Mrs. Foley, he waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the snack! And don't worry, I paid for them!" He called as he left.

Angie just stared.


End file.
